1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, a program, and a non-transitory information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist various kinds of social media which enable users thereof to easily offer information. Examples of the social media include an electronic bulletin board, a blog, a wiki, social bookmarking, Twitter (trademark), and a social networking service. In the social media, experience contents of users are increasingly made public by the users in various different formats, for example, blog articles, comments posted on electronic bulletin boards, and moving images uploaded on servers. Examples of the contents being increasingly made public in the social media include various kinds of information according to progress of the game, such as a strategy method for a stage and a method of acquiring an item, various kinds of information according to a progress status of contents learned through learning content or a tutorial for application software, various kinds of information according to music in which a user has become interested after listing thereto, various kinds of information according to fish landed by the user, various kinds of information according to liquor that the user has found tasty, and various kinds of information according to a progress status of a diet, a smoking cessation, or the like. Further, there exists a system that manages a progress status of a game of a user by associating data representing the progress status of the game of the user with an identifier of the user and storing the associated data.